Torn Apart
by Hermione Baudelaire
Summary: Draco and Hermione are having the perfect summer together--until some people from thier past come back to haunt them...Set after 'Opposites Attract,' but you don't have to read the fisrt one to read this one. That's what they all say...UPDATED!
1. Draco's Secret

YES! Here it is! The sequel! To 'Opposites Attract,' which can be found by clicking on the part up there with my name, than clicking on 'Opposites Attract!' Okay...

My first fic w/ an OC! Please don't flame, but even if you do, just review!

Ok. Here we go...

Chapter One: Draco's Secret 

Hermione 

          Up. Down. Up. Down. Hermione flicked the levers, causing the dentist chair in her parent's office to go up and down. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the flying feeling as she listened to the mechanical hum of the chair.

          "Hermione? What?! What's that---that noise?!"

          A voice shattered her focus. It was Draco Malfoy, her former enemy and current...boyfriend? She wasn't quite sure. Whatever their relationship was called, she really was glad he was spending the summer with her. Not that he had a choice. Draco was from an old wizarding family who had practically disowned his when they had revealed their relationship. The didn't approve, so they broke contact with him. Although Hermione was sorry for Draco at having no home to go to over summer vacation, she did enjoy having him there. He was constantly surprised and confused by the 'muggle' things all over her house.

          "It's the phone ringing, Draco!"

          "The _what_?!"

          "The telephone!"

          "Huh?"

          "Never mind," she called back as she swung her legs over the side of the chair, "my mum and dad can answer it."

          "Hermione," said Draco. His voice sounded a lot closer. Even though she had spent all the time she could with him, every time she saw him, she felt a rush of dizziness and joy. She breathlessly smiled at him as he headed towards her, away from where he leaned against the doorframe.

          He leaned over her. She felt even more giddy. Although they were together, they'd never even kissed. Or hugged. Or...never mind...

          She watched his features as he leaned closer. (A/N: I use pictures of Tom Felton for these parts....*sigh*)

          She felt herself being swept away by his misty gray eyes...his hair as pale as winter sunlight...his perfect chin...his pointy yellow claws...

          Wait! Claws? Before she could blink, Draco was on the other side of the room, swatting a huge white owl away from his face. The owl was attacking Draco with its beak. Hermione looked towards the broken window. The owl had flown in and separated them!

          Hermione heard Draco give a gasp of pain as the bird flew away from him and towards her. She drew her hands to her head, but not before it had slashed her face with its talons. It soared out the window.

          She drew her hands away from her face and saw with pain that they were bloody. She quickly forgot about her own soreness when she saw Draco's face.

          The owl had clawed at his skin until it bled. His eyebrows were squeezed together and his mouth was a firm line, as though he were trying not to cry. 

          She ran to him. "Whoever sent it was a spiteful—"

          "No," he choked. "It dropped something." A piece of fancy parchment lay curled at his feet. Hermione picked it up and read aloud.

_Dear Draco,_

_          Mother and Father say Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy are not speaking to you! What has happened, Draco? Is the arrangement still going to be carried out? Please reply._

_Love,_

_C.T._

**_Draco_**

****

          Draco watched as Hermione opened her mouth and slowly let the paper, with the awful words written on it in hasty calligraphic cursive fall to her feet. She looked at him, a look so hurt it made him kind of gasp.

          "Sh*t, Hermione, do you think—I mean—God, why'd she—let—let me explain! Don't leave!" He grabbed the back of her shirt as she tried to run from the room. "Catriona Tavis is _justi my friend!" _ he tried to explain. _Friend? Not even_, he thought grimly. She just pissed him off _so_ much. Catriona, not Hermione.

          "Friend?" she spat. "If _that_ is a friend, what am I?" She glared, but did not leave the room.

          "No! My mum and dad made me play with her when we were _little_, since she was pureblood. She's a real b—uh—bum."

          He saw her face soften. His tone revealed that it was the truth.

          "Why would she write to you like—like that?"

          "Our parents—arranged for us—to get...married—when we were older."

          She gave a little gasp of disgust. Even though he liked Hermione—more than he could understand—he felt indignation at her revulsion. What did she know about pureblood culture? What did she think she could say? What—

          "Are you all right, Draco? You look upset—I mean, I understand why—but—" he melted at the concern in her voice.

          "It's just—"

          "I know." She patted his hand, which was in a tight fist. "I understand. It'll be okay."

_          Catriona watched as the owl flapped out the window of her exclusive pureblood girl's boarding school. _

_          She missed Draco so much. Why would he fool around with some mudblood? Why? Why? Why? Why, when their love was destiny, written in the stars?_

          Okay! There we go! I'll type the second chapter as soon as I can! 

          About Catriona: you say her name 'KAT-TREE-NUH' Like the ice skater, Katrina Witt. Okay? It's Welsh, I think. I picked it from a baby-name book. So...review, and I'll update.

TTYL,

Kirby


	2. Hermione's Secret

Yay! I finally can update again! Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, more specifically: **Meliara Astair** (cool name,) **mastercreater** (I'm soooo happy you liked it,) **Mgf2521** (I'm glad you enjoyed it. Er...interesting name,) and **Kelli Granger** (I'm really happyhappygladglad you liked it!)

          So...now I can *finally* update.

PS Sorry about the title change, nobody reads it when you say it's a sequel...I mean,    that makes sense...I never read sequels on a category as big as Harry Potter.

Chapter Two: Hermione's Secret 

Hermione 

          Hermione groaned as she unloaded the dishwasher. Her mother was still making her do chores; even though she had a friend over...it was _so_ humiliating. 

          Holding a blue bowl, she paused. It was a Saturday morning, and the light was coming in through the window, calmly and lazily. She relaxed her grip on the bowl, staring at the thin beams of light and thinking about Draco. How he smiled, how he walked, how he talked...

          "Oh!" she gasped. She had dropped the bowl.

          She looked down. Miraculously, it hadn't smashed. She blinked. Draco was crouching on the floor, holding the bowl. He had caught it.

          "Oh," she repeated, flustered. "Thank you, Draco." (A/N: I wrote this chapter unloading the dishwasher, just now, Saturday morning, wishing somebody else was helping me with the awful chore...Orlando Bloom...Tom Felton...but fanon Draco would be a help, too...;-D...)

          He stood up and put the bowl on the counter. She smiled at him. "Thank you."

          He shrugged. "I can't just sit and watch my...er, friend...do house-elf work." He grinned at her, and they stood there, smiling at each other.

          It seemed like the perfect time to tell him...tell him how she felt...

          Hermione took a deep breath. "Draco," she began. He nodded slowly. "I—"

          _RING! RING!_ The harsh clatter of the phone interrupted her. "Oh, drat," she murmured, rushing into the other room to answer it.

          "Hello, Granger residence, Hermione speaking," she said briskly.

          "Hermione?" said a voice with an accent. _Was it?_ "Hermione?" _It was! _

"Oh...my...god..."

          "This is Viktor...Viktor Krum..."

          "I...I know," she mumbled weakly. Her knees gave way and, since she was leaning against the wall, she slowly slid until she was squatting on the carpet.

          "I am. I'm...erm, I'm in Britain. For a...er...game..." He sounded unsure, probably because of her silence.

          "Oh!" Her heart pounded against her chest, thumbing out a chant of _he's here, he's here, he's here_. She got that unpleasant feeling that is only experienced in the most uncomfortable of situations...farting in front of your crush...discussing the 'facts of life' with a parent...life's little ways to remind us how pathetic humans really are...

          "Are you...are you alright?"

          She took a shaky breath. "Can I call you back? It's sort of a bad time." She avoided using Viktor's name, avoided making him anything more than a voice at the other end of the line.

          "Okay...I'm at the hotel..." he gave her his number. She hung up the phone, quivering with relief. He was gone now. It was just her and Draco...or was it?

          But she had to wonder...

Would it _ever_ be just the two of them, her and Draco?

Draco 

****

          Hermione walked into the room where Draco had wandered to watch TV with her parents. 

          "Can I speak to you, Draco? Privately."

          She led him into her parent's office. "What is it?" he said quickly, concerned. 

          "Viktor Krum just called me."

          "Awesome!" Wow. She talked to _Viktor Krum_ on the telly-fone thing. The girl _he_ liked had conversations with major sports stars...but she didn't look too glad.

          "Remember when he came to Hogwarts?..."

          Draco nodded. Than he remembered. "He went with you...to that Yule Ball thing..." God, he had hated that. First, it was a dance. Second, Potter had been stealing everybody else's speacailness by cheating. Third, Pansy Parkinson had tried to kiss him like they supposedly do in France...he shuddered.

          "Yes," said Hermione, looking down.

          They were suddenly bathed in awkward silence. "If you...I mean," she stumbled over the words. "I mean...if it were now....I'd-never-go-with-anyone-but-you," she said, quickly as she could, than blushed and bent over to examine her fingernails, her hair falling over her face like a curtain.

          "I saw—on TV—he's in Britain, isn't he?"

          She looked up sharply. "How the hell did you get Quidditch on that old TV?" Than she gave nervous little giggle and blushed softly.

          "Oh—well, your mum and dad let me hook it up...I didn't use, uh, magic or anything...and when you came in we were watching _Sabrina the Teenage Muggle_." (A/N: There's this girl in my class named Sabrina, and all this one boy does is, like, hum the theme from_ Sabrina the Teenage Witch_ to her. But then again, the humming boy is seriously weird. Hahaha, if anybody from 213 is reading this, I'm talking about Malone.)

          "Do you understand about Viktor?"

          "Do you understand about Catriona?"

          They both nodded nervously, than went in the kitchen to eat some goldfish. (The crackers, not the cheap pets that die too easily.)

I LOVE GOLDFISH!!! 

Review or I'll send my evil purple assistant, Barney the Purple Dinosaur to your house in the middle of the night, singing bad Hillary Duff songs...

MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry to those of you who like Hillary Duff....

And those of you who like Barney...

(If you like Barney, what are you doing on fanfiction for Harry Potter?)

Okay...I'll shut up now...

If you review...

Toodles,

Kirby

:?)


	3. Chapter Three

Okay. It's been  about a million years, but-I'm back! I've spent way too much time over in the A Series of Unfortunate Events category and I missed you guys. I found the notebook with Chapter Three in it underneath my desk, and I can finally update!

First, reviewers: **M*E*** (Umm...I'm not quite sure what to say...'what happened?' Uh, maybe you should read the chappy over, I guess, and I'll try to be clearer...) **mastercreater** (I'm gonna read your story as soon as I upload this chapter. Thanks for the preview! If you thought it took me forever to post the second chapter...are you and at me now? Sorry. Eep!) **very anonymous** (Thanks for complimenting...I have _no idea_ who you are...I hope you read this: WHO ARE YOU?!) **HYPERdingdong39** (I'm updating now...took me long enough...) **Lovelorn Genius** (Thanks!) **chronic** (Thanks for the compliments! I hate it when people spell everything wrong, too, it's so annoying, like "_hermminy and drako r the cutest cupple ever!!!!!!!!! they rock!!!!!!!!!!111" _It really gets on my nerves!) **Mgf2521** (Oh, that's cool, how it all makes sense...yeah! Thanks for the compliments!) **AppleCrazy** (Thanks! I guess it's after sixth year, since in the beginning of the prequel Lucius was in jail...I'm the author, I should know this...I guess between 6th and 7th, although nothing's set in concrete or anything...) **Jordy** (Thanks for reviewing! It's so cool, somebody from 213 actually read this!!!)

**Chapter Three: Mark Your Calendars**

_Dear Draco,_

_          I'm really concerned about all the stuff I've been hearing. Can you meet me at Diagon Alley this Saturday by the bookstore? I really want to know what's going on! Wait-not Diagon Alley! How about our spot...you know ;)_

_Love, C.T._

Dear Hermione,

I'll be in London on Saturday. We'll be busy practicing and stuff, but we have time off around 12:00. Could you meet in Diagon Alley then? I'll be near there. I'll meet you by the fountain we ...hung out by last time.

V. K.

**_Draco_**

****

          It was Thursday. Two owls had just rocketed in through the open window. Draco put down his letter. Had Catriona always dotted her 'I's with little hearts like that? It was somewhat annoying. 

          He watched Hermione scan her own letter, then put it down.

          "Can I read your's?" they asked in unison. He grinned and passed her his letter. (A/N: I saw 'letter' too much...) 

          She smiled, gave a little shrug, then passed him her's. As soon as they finished-

          "You _hung out_ by a fountain? What exactly does he mean by that?!"

          "'Your spot?' What's that supposed to mean, anyway?"

          They glared at one another and Hermione started crying quietly. Draco cleared his throat, feeling squirmy and uncomfortable. He hadn't mean to make her _cry_.

          "Look, Hermione, I can...I mean...The only reason I'd go would be to break up with her..."

          "BREAK UP?!" She sounded even more upset. Uh-oh. What had he done? "Oh, so you're dating her?! Why don't you just go back to your parents?!"

          "What?" He must have heard her wrong. He wasn't dating Catriona. Yuck.

          "Yeah! Go back!"

          "I-You want me to?" he stuttered. 

          Hermione looked down, still trembling a little. She wiped some tears off her cheek with the back of her hand. "You want to...," she said cryptically, sniffling a little.

          "I...I can't," he said finally. "My parents don't ever want to see my face again just because I...well...I kind of..."

          She looked up, interested. "You what?"

          "I care about you, okay?" he blurted, feeling like an idiot. 

          Hermione stared at him.

          Then she turned and ran out of the room.

**_Hermione_**

****

          Hermione stared at him. 

          Draco cared about her? As a friend? Or, like, as in...

          No. 

          She wouldn't think about that. 

          She had to figure out a way to kindly dump Viktor. She had to, anyway. If Draco cared about her. 

          But what if it was just as a friend? She couldn't dump Viktor for Draco if he just liked her as a friend, since then Draco would think she was crazy over him.

          Was she?

          It was too much. Hermione turned and fled out of the room. 

Ahh! I made you wait so long for a short chappy...but I'm gonna update A.S.A.P, don't you worry!

Have a kick@$$ February Vacation, everybody who has it now!

Review!


End file.
